deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Emanuel Tugman
Dead? He dies? --Mistertrouble189 22:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Seems that way. In the video with actuall gameplay against Randy, he doesn't have a healthbar, and his abdomen looks incredibly bloody. Dengarde 22:03, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :There's actual gameplay footage against him? VaultGuru 13:47, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yes.Dengarde 16:51, August 28, 2010 (UTC) And how do we know that the, uh, priest, is Randy's father? :I was actually wondering this myself. "Father" is usually used as a term for preists or reverends of the catholic/christian church, There's so reason to assume that he's Randy's actual father. Care to explain Ciwey? Dengarde 16:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::http://www.msxbox-world.com/xbox360/videos/stream/4441/Dead-Rising-2.html - He refers to Randy as "Randall," and "my son" in the beginning. --Ciwey 16:59, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Ciwey, Priests often do that. Still no reason to believe he's Randy's actual father. :Edit: Also, I can't see ther video. No download option and Windows Media Player is being stupid >_< Dengarde 17:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm with Dengarde on this one, I still think he's a priest, not his actual father. Sumtaedium 17:10, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Nevermind, the video just loaded. randy clearly calls him "Dad", he's his father. Sumtaedium 17:17, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, no he doesn't. :Edit: Nervermind, he does, but considering the guy is completely nuts, I don't think it means much. Besides, it wouldn't make any sense. Preists can't get married or have kids. If he is Randy's father, then he can't be a preist. Dengarde 17:24, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Windows Media Player is a Bitch i agree. Why dont someone just upload this up onto youtube? I would like to see it to, due to the fucked up media player! Alta1r 19:15, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm fairly sure priests can marry and have kids. Lolzernator 17:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::In the video, Randy says "You wanted me to wait until I was married... well i'm not waiting anymore. Cut to the end, Dad!" So either Randy just thought his father would be a good enough substitute or he's just insane enough to think the Priest he found really is his father, but he clearly calls him dad. Sumtaedium 17:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Still don't think that means much. A few people have known their reverends since childhood. Dengarde 17:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but all of the people I know that have don't call them "Dad". I'm kinda leaning toward the "Randy is insane" and doesn't really know what he's saying. Sumtaedium 17:36, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Emanuel is Randy's father and a priest. Since he is a priest with kids, then he is a Protestant priest. Protestant priest can get married. But Catholic priests can't. --Dalekdrone11 (talk) 19:34, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::I found the Link about Randy here -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BWNt96-ikI and why do i still want to Dismember Randy, pour gallons of ketchup, mustard and some chunks of meat on dismembered Randy, and attract the zombies with it shooting every zombie that gets close to it, and shoot him for the fathers Revenge? Answer is, Rage.I am Angry on that Fat Piece of shit. cant wait to see his death scene. Alta1r 20:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC)